RE-PUBLISH Beetween Diamond Dust and Sakura Petal
by qierra.sabian092
Summary: dinginnya musim dingin membawaku kepada mimpi paling buruk dalam hidupku. bad summary. warning inside. mostly Kuroro's POV. last chap updated
1. Chapter 2

**Author Corner:**

**hy minna! genki? account ini menggantikan account Qiesa yang sebelumnya (scarlet-onyx-092) yang entah kenapa ga bisa di buka... jadi qiesa putusin buat bkin bkin bru n re-publish FF KuroPik yang ini... mulai sekarang qiesa akan pke account yang ini... salam kenal!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Beetween Diamond Dust and Sakura Petal**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOCness, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

* * *

><p><strong>1st drop<strong>

Salju yang turun perlahan menghamparkan permadani putih bersih di luar jendela. Angin dingin yang berhembus semilir meninggalkan jejak dingin menusuk tulang, penghangat yang terpasang di ujung ruangan tak mampu menghilangkan hawa dingin ini. Musim dingin tahun ini bisa di katakan musim dingin yang paling parah sedekade dan kurasa ini akan menjadi musim dingin yang paling panjang untukku.

Hari ini merupakan hari ke-10 di awal Desember, biasanya di bulan-bulan seperti ini aku akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di apartemenku yang jauh lebih hangat sambil memakan sup akabeko yang di buatkan oleh kekasihku tercinta – kurapika. Terkadang senda gurau dan canda tawa terdengar di sela-sela acara makan malam kami. Dia yang selalu cemberut ketika kuledek makanan buatannya yang tak pernah ada peningkatan, dia yang selalu memelukku ketika aku tiba di apartemen kami. Sekarang hal-hal itu membuatku rindu. Desember tahun ini akan kulewati dengan nuansa yang berbeda, aku masih bersama dengannya, namun keadaan kali ini tak sama.

Aku membelai surai pirang itu dengan lembut. Wajahnya yang manis kini tengah terbuai dalam mimpi yang indah, mata biru indahnya tertutup dengan damai, alunan nafasnya yang terdengar pelan meyakinkanku ia kini benar-benar terbuai dalam mimpinya. Tubuhnya lebih kurus sekarang, di tambah dengan alat-alat yang terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya membuat hatiku terasa teriris melihatnya sekarang. Gadisku yang biasa riang, gadisku yang biasa galak, gadisku yang biasanya tak bisa diam kini telah berbeda. Ia kini terkulai lemas di atas ranjang putih bersama dengan alat-alat bodoh ini. Ruangan putih ini telah mengurung jiwanya yang bebas bagaikan awan di musim panas. Ku kecup pelan ujung kepalanya, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang kupendam selama ini.

**10 Desember, 22:30**

_Kurapika belum sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Detak jantung dan nafasnya masih stabil. Wajahnya masih pucat._

Inilah kegiatanku sekarang. Memperhatikan setiap perkembangan yang di alami gadisku dan menuliskannya ke dalam jurnal kesehatan miliknya. Ini adalah hari kedua setelah terakhir kali kulihat kurapika tersenyum dan catatan tadi merupakan catatan ke-15 yang kubuat di hari ini, ini memang bukan pekerjaanku, tapi aku tak mau kehilangan setiap detil perkembangannya. Aku ingin selalu ada disisinya, selalu memegang erat tangannya, memberinya semangat dengan kehadiranku.

"sayang... apa kau tak bosan tertidur terus seperti ini? Apa kau tak merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang... malam ini sangat dingin tapi aku disini dan memegang tanganmu... apa tanganku hangat?" kukecup pelan tangannya, selang infus yang tertancap menembus tanganya yang putih.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

"kurapika... apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

"masih sedikit keram di perutku... sakit..."

"makanya tadi kan sudah ku bilang, makanlah pelan-pelan... ini akibatnya tak mau nurut kata-kataku..."

"maaf deh... aku kan buru-buru... kelasku sebentar lagi mulai..."

"tapi sekarang kau juga jadi harus meninggalkan kelas kan? Sepertinya maagmu makin parah akhir-akhir ini... kau jadi semakin sering keram..."

"sepertinya begitu... padahal aku makan secara teratur... tapi sakitnya makin parah..."

"jangan-jangan kau bukan maag..."

"lalu apa?"

"hm... mungkin kau hamil..." ucapku asal.

"eh? Jangan bercanda! Itu ga mugkin..." kulihat semburat merah tipis terukir di wajah putihnya.

"kenapa tak mungkin?"

"aku sedang halangan hari ini... dan lagi... kita kan selalu memakai pengaman setiap melakukannya..." semburat merah itu makin terlihat jelas di sana.

"sayangnya... padahal akan menyenangkan kalau aku berhasil menghamilimu..." ujarku santai.

"kuroro..."

**.**

**.**

**End of flashback**

**.**

**.**

"sial... aku tertidur..." aku segera membuka mataku saat aku merasakan ada sentuhan lembut di tanganku.

"kurapika?" kulihat lekat-lekat wajah kurapika. Dia masih tertidur.

"apa kau mendengarku sayang? Kalau kau dengar aku, berikan responmu padaku..." kulihat lagi seluruh tubuhnya, menunggu respon yang akan di berikan olehnya. Tak lama, kurasakan sebuah gerakan pelan dari tangannya yang masih kugenggam.

"yokatta... akhirnya kau bisa mendengar suaraku" ku genggam tangan itu makin erat. Ku panggil dokter yang berjaga malam ini dengan alat khusus yang ada di dekat kepalanya.

**11 desember, 00:30**

_Akhirnya ada respon dari kurapika. Dia mulai mendengar suaraku dan menggerakan jarinya pelan. Matanya masih belum terbuka, tapi aku yakin besok atau lusa dia akan kembali tersenyum padaku._

**.**_  
><em>

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

"kuroro... bisa kita bicara? Ini soal keadaan kurapika..." lelaki berkaca mata kecil dan berambut jabrik mendekat ke arahku. Lelaki yang ku kenal dari awal kisah percintaanku dan kurapika di mulai, lelaki yang juga senpai sekaligus teman terbaik kurapika selama masa sekolahnya – leorio.

"ada apa? Apa maagnya semakin parah?"

"lebih baik kita bicara di ruanganku" tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya ekspresi serius seperti itu keluar darinya. Dia adalah pria yang terlalu santai menghadapi dunia.

"biarkan kurapika di rawat suster disini... dia juga masih tertidur" ujarnya lagi saat menangkap kecemasan d wajahku.

"baiklah" aku segera mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

"ada apa dengan kurapika? Apa keadaannya separah itu?" aku segera menanyainya saat kami masuk ke ruangannya. Tapi lelaki bermata kecil itu hanya diam dan duduk di singgasananya.

"hei... leorio... ada apa? Katakan padaku..." lelaki itu masih diam beribu bahasa. Aku pun semakin mendesaknya.

"Guillain Barre Syndrome"

"eh? Apa itu?"

"itu hasil dari tes kurapika tadi... penyakit yang tengah di deritanya" ujarnya kemudian. Dia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan. Tiba-tiba lututku terasa tak memiliki tulang, aku kehilangan kemampuan untuk menahan keseimbangan.

"penyakit? Tapi katamu kemarin dia hanya maag..." pikiranku belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"awalnya kupikir begitu... tapi saat kusadar ada yang aneh dengan gejala penyakitnya aku memberanikan diri melakukan tes lebih lanjut dan itulah hasilnya"

"jadi..." kata-kataku mengambang di udara, aku tak sanggup lagi melanjutkannya.

"penyakit ini di sebabkan oleh virus langka yang menyerang jaringan syaraf dan kekebalan tubuh..."

"obat... pasti ada obat untuk penyakit ini kan? Ada jalan untuk dia sembuh kan? Dia masih terlalu muda..."

"maaf kuroro... penyakit ini termasuk langka, hanya terjadi sekitar 1-2 kasus dari 100 ribu kehidupan... aku tak yakin ada obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini..." lelaki itu memandang lirih ke hadapanku. Aku sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"lakukan yang terbaik untuknya... kumohon..."

"akan kulakukan yang terbaik... sementara ini kami akan memberinya obat impor yang terbaik..."

"yah... lakukan yang terbaik untuknya..." aku menutup mukaku dengan sebelah tanganku. Tiba-tiba semua kebahagian yang telah kami rangkai 2 tahun ini menguap begitu saja.

"baik... sebelumnya aku harus memberi tahu efek dari penyakit ini... mungkin sekarang kurapika terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi cepat atau lambat dia akan lumpuh, selain itu penyakit ini juga akan menganggu kerja organ dalam tubuhnya... mungkin saja saat tertidur paru-paru atau jantungnya akan 'lupa' cara bekerja dengan semestinya... karena itu mulai sekarang aku minta dia di rawat disini, biar kami bisa lebih memperhatikan perkembangannya... dia harus di jaga 24 jam" pernyataannya kali ini terdengar jauh lebih berat.

"lakukan yang terbaik" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

**.**

**.**

**End of flashback**

**.**

**.**

**15 Desember, 09:00**

_Sudah 3 jam terlewat dari saat kurapika melakukan terapi syaraf motoriknya. Ini adalah minggu kedua kami di sini. Seperti yang pernah di katakan leorio, kurapika perlahan mulai lumpuh, kemarin dia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menggerakan kakinya dan tadi dia terlihat sangat kesulitan saat harus berjalan. Tapi kurapikaku yang periang tak akan kehilangan semangatnya begitu saja, dia masih tersenyum dan tertawa walau itu terkadang membuatnya harus tersedak dan terbatuk pelan._

"kuroro..." suara lembut itu menghentikan kegiatanku. Aku melihat ke arah suara itu datang. Kurapika sudah bangun dari tidurnya, dia melihat ke arahku dengan matanya yang masih sayu di karenakan kantuk yang teramat berat.

"kau sudah bangun, putri tidur? Bagaimana di dunia mimpi sana? Apa kau bertemu dengan unicorn?"

"membosankan... aku tak bisa menemukan pangeranku di sana... dia terlalu sibuk bertarung dengan naga bodoh itu"

"kalau begitu kau lupakan saja pangeran bodohmu itu dan mulailah berkencan dengan pengawal setiamu ini, putri" ku daratkan lembut sebuah kecupan di pangkal kepalanya.

"kau memintaku untuk berselingkuh? Pengawal nakal" tawanya. Betapa aku sangat merindukan tawanya itu.

"kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia, putri"

"aku bahagia... sangat bahagia, kuroro" di sentuhnya wajahku lembut. Tangannya sangat dingin, apakah syarafnya juga sudah melupakan cara untuk membuat tubuhnya tetap hangat?

"senang mendengarnya putri" ku genggam erat tangan, menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhku. Dia kembali tersenyum manis.

"di luar turun salju lagi" ucapnya sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"hu um... apa kau kedinginan? Biar ku naikkan suhu ruangan ya" aku hendak berdiri saat kurasa tangannya menahanku.

"jangan menjauh... aku mau kau tetap di sini... genggam tanganku lebih erat... aku merasa jauh lebih hangat bersamamu... padahal wajahmu sedingin es, tapi kalau bersamamu aku selalu merasa hangat"

"bagitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan tetap disini" lebih kurapatkan selimut putih yang setia menutupi tubuhnya.

"nee... kuroro..."

"hm?"

"aku lelah... aku ingin tidur dalam pelukanmu" pintanya. Aku melihat semua alat-alat yang tertempel di tubuhnya.

"aku bisa tertidur dalam keadaan duduk yang penting ada kau disini" desaknya lagi.

"aku tak akan pernah menang melawan gadis keras kepala sepertimu" aku bangkit dan membantunya untuk bangun perlahan, ku topang tubuhnya yang semakin lemah itu. Dia segera menyenderkan kepalanya di pundakku.

"dua minggu lagi tahun baru... aku ingin melihat kembang api di kuil..."

"kau belum bisa keluar dari sini sayang"

"aku tahu... apa dari sini bisa terlihat kembang apinya?" pandangannya jauh keluar jendela.

"kembang api di pusat kota sangat besar jadi kurasa akan terlihat dari sini"

"baguslah... aku tak sabar melihat kembang api bersamamu"

"yah... kita akan melihatnya bersama"

"um... nee... kuroro... gomen ne..." dia menunduk sambil memainkan jariku.

"untuk apa?"

"untuk mengurungmu disini bersama gadis menyedihkan sepertiku... aku telah menyusahkanmu selama ini... kau jadi harus terus bersamaku dan menjagaku... leorio juga jadi semakin sibuk karenaku... kalian berdua kehilangan kehidupan sosial kalian demi aku... gomen ne..." suaranya bergetar di ujung kata-katanya.

"kau siapa? Kau bukan pacarku... siapa kau?" aku menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku.

"eh? Kuroro... ini aku, kurapika... pacarmu" dia menatapku, kulihat bulir airmata telah terbentuk di ujung mata indahnya.

"kau bukan kurapikaku... kau orang lain... kembalikan kurapikaku"

"kau ini bicara apa? Aku kurapika"

"kurapika yang ku cintai bukan gadis yang lemah... dia gadis yang berani menantang dunia untuk mencapai tujuannya... kurapika yang ku cintai akan selalu berpikir positif ke depan dan akan selalu tersenyum menghadapi semua rintangan... dia bukan gadis yang lemah sepertimu... kau bukan gadis yang kucintai selama ini... aku mencintai kurapika yang seperti itu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bersama dengan kurapika yang kucintai itu..."

"kuroro... maaf... aku bodoh..." gadis itu kembali tertunduk, bahunya bergetar menahan tangis.

"kau memang gadis bodoh... godis paling bodoh yang kucintai" ku peluk tubuh mungilnya.

"maaf kuroro... aku terlalu terbawa suasana... aku frustasi melihatmu yang terus-terusan memaksakan diri menjagaku"

"aku melakukan ini karena aku tak mau meninggalkanmu sedikitpun... aku ingin terus bersamamu melewati semua ini... jadi jangan mengatakan hal bodoh itu lagi..."

"hu um" gadis itu mengangguk pelan dalam dekapanku. Aku biarkan ia menangis disana, ku biarkan bulir airmata itu membawa semua kegundahan dan keputus asaanya pergi jauh tak bersisa, meniggalkan gadisku yang sangat kucintai. Tak lama ku rasakan nafasnya yang mulai teratur menandakan gadis ini telah di jemput sang penguasa mimpi menuju dunianya.

"boku ga iru... boku ga kimi o mammotte ageru eien ni..." (aku disini... aku akan selalu menjagamu selamanya) kukecup lembut keningnya lembut. Kuhapuskan bekas airmata yang setengah mengering dari pipinya.

**31 Desember, 23:45**

"kuroro... ayo cepat... kembang apinya akan segera di nyalakan..."

"baik... baik... ratuku... tunggu sebentar... aku akan segera membereskan semua ini dan segera kesana..."

"tinggalkan saja itu semua disana... kau bisa bereskan itu setelah kembang apinya nyala..." desaknya.

"bersabarlah sebentar... kembang api baru akan di nyalakan 15 menit lagi, sayang"

"ayo cepat..."

"baik... baik... aku datang" percuma berdebat dengan gadis keras kepala sepertinya, tak akan pernah menang. Malam ini adalah malam tahun baru, tak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya kami merayakan malam pergantian tahun ini di rumah sakit, suasanya jauh berbeda, di sini terasa lebih sepi, kurasa mungkin hanya di kamar ini yang ramai. Kurapika sangat bersemangat hari ini, sedari siang tadi dia terus-terusan membahas tentang kembang api. Walau keadaan tubuhnya tak lebih baik dari hari-hari biasanya, tapi semangatnya jauh lebih besar dari biasanya.

**31 Desember, 23:50**

_Tadi pagi kurapika semakin kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menggerakan tangannya. Dia sudah tak mampu memegang sumpit dan sendok, jari-jarinya semakin keras bergetar. Kemunduran tangan kanannya jauh lebih pesat dari tangan kirinya._

"berhenti menulis jurnal bodoh itu... kita nikmati malam ini..."

"huft... baik... baik..." aku menaruh jurnal itu ke atas meja di dekat tempat tidur dan aku merangkulnya lagi. Dia makin bertambah kurus sekarang, baju pasiennya semakin terlihat kebesaran.

"nee... kuroro... apa yang menjadi harapanmu di tahun depan?"

"hm... entah... aku belum memikirkannya"

"kau itu hidup tanpa tujuan seperti leorio"

"mungkin aku tertular olehnya... memang apa impianmu?"

"hm... mimpiku? Aku ingin sembuh di awal tahun depan, lalu kita melakukan hanabi bersama, merayakan valentine, white day dan ultah kita bersama, pergi ke vila di musim panas, berjemur di pantai sampai kulitku berwarna coklat, pergi ke festival, berkemah di gunung, di musim gugur aku ingin ke onsen alam, di musim dingin kita kencan saat salju pertama turun dan melihat diamond dust bersamamu..." mata birunya menatap lurus ke arah onyxku, disana masih tergambarkan dengan jelas semangat hidup yang begitu tinggi, jiwa yang tak ingin kalah dengan pahitnya kenyataan hidup. Aku diam, aku merasa sangat lemah di hadapan tatapan itu.

"kenapa kau diam?"

"tidak... tadi kau bilang diamond dust?"

"um... kau pasti tak tahu tentang itu... itu adalah legenda yang romantis"

"tumben kau suka dengan legenda yang romantis"

"selain romantis, diamond dust itu sangat indah aku ingin memperlihatkannya padamu.."

"kau sudah pernah melihatnya?"

"hu um... satu kali, itu pun tak sengaja... dan kali ini aku ingin melihatnya bersamamu"

"sou ka... aku penasaran dengan legendanya"

"itu... ah! Lihat! Kembang apinya sudah mulai!" pekiknya saat mendengar letusan dari jauh sana. Aku mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Suara letusan lain terdengar berlomba-lomba jauh di langit sana di sertai dengan jutaan warna yang menghiasi langit kelam sang malam, menyihirnya terlihat seperti padang bunga yang indah dan berkilauan. Bias kilau kembang api itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar yang sengaja di buat gelap ini, warna-warninya terpancar juga dengan jelas dari tatapan indah gadis di sebelahku. Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya sebahagia ini, aku rela mengorbankan apapun untuk bisa melihat senyum bahagia di wajahnya. Dia menatap ke arahku, manik saphirrenya menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang tak tertara, ingin rasanya ke tenggelamkan manik saphirre itu ke dalam onyx milikku. Tangan lembutnya mempererat genggaman kami.

Aku mendekatinya perlahan, membunuh jarak yang tersisa di antara kami. Di tutupnya kelopak mata kucingnya, menyembunyikan manik saphirrenya, di tautkannya jemari lentiknya di sela-sela jariku. Aku semakin mendekat sampai akhirnya bibir kami bertemu, menghapuskan segal jarak, menghilangkan segala kerinduan dan perasaan gundah selama ini. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut penuh perasaan yang tak bisa kami sampaikan satu sama lain, tak ada nafsu ataupun tuntutan yang berlebih. Ku eratkan rangkulan tanganku di sekitar bahunya, lalu di peluknya belakang leherku dengan tangannya yang bebas. Seakan tak ingin terpisah dan terbangun dari mimpi indah ini, kami terbuai dengan luapan rasa cinta dan rindu, setiap sentuhan dan kecupan dibiarkan menari liar di setiap ucapan cinta yang terpancar dari hati kami. Langit malam dan kembang api menjadi saksi bisu semua luapan perasaan ini.

**Contenyuu~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author corner: fic ni di buat waktu asik nonton dorama... gomen bwt OOCness yg btbaran di mana2... smoga kalian ska ^^<strong>

**lastly, mind to review? ^^**


	2. second drop

**Disclaimer : Hunter xHunter ©Togashi-sensei**

**Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

**Title : Beetween Diamond dust and Sakura petals**

**Pairing : KuroroXfem!Kurapika**

**Warning : Fic ni mengandung banyak keGAJEan author, OOC dan TYPO yang mungkin bertebaran dimana-mana. Fic berupa AU, jadi ceritanya tak sama dengan seri asli milik Togashi-sensei, jadi harap dimaklum. So, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**A/N : fic ini adalah fic yang cukup *coret* sangat lama terbengkalai, dua tahun jaraknya dari apdet terakhir =="... qiessa sendiri hampir lupa sama fic ini kalo ga diingetin dan buka file lama... mungkin yang ikutin fic ini sebelumnya bakal lupa jalan ceritanya. Chappy ini adalah chappy penutup untuk fic ini, happy reading minna ^^**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**2nd drop**

**5 februari, 04:00**

_Paru-paru Kurapika mulai 'lupa' cara bernafas. Sudah hampir seminggu ini keadaan Kurapika semakin memburuk, dia sudah tidak bisa menggerakan tangan kanannya lagi, keadaan tangan kirinya pun semakin memburuk. Dan sudah 3 hari ini paru-paru dan jantungnya mulai terganggu._

"Kuroro... bisa kita bicara?" suara Leorio menghancurkan lamunanku.

"Ada apa? Apa keadaan Kurapika semakin memburuk?"

"Bukan... aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu sebagai pria dan sahabat, bisa?"

"Baiklah... tapi sebelumnya aku ingin melihat keadaan Kurapika dulu." aku bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar Kurapika, namun belum sampai ke depan kamarnya tiba-tiba saja kepalaku sakit.

**Bruk!** Tubuhku belum sempat jatuh karena ditahan oleh Leorio.

"Kau juga jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu lebih dari ini... sudah hampir seminggu ini kau kurang tidur. Semakin parah selama 3 hari ini, kau juga tak makan dengan teratur... kalau begini terus kau juga bisa jatuh sakit, Kuroro."

"Baik pak dokter... aku akan lebih memperhatikan kesehatanku." Jawabku.

Aku bersandar ke dinding dan menutup mata. Kepalaku masih terasa berputar-putar.

"Aku bilang ini bukan sebagai dokter, aku mengkhawatirkanmu sebagai seorang sahabat... jangan sampai kau juga jatuh sakit... istirahatlah."

"Aku tak bisa... setidaknya untuk sekarang, Kurapika membutuhkanku." aku kembali berdiri tegak dan berjalan memasuki kamar gadisku.

"Kau keras kepala." Ucapnya kemudian. Putus asa.

"Kurasa selama 2 tahun menjalin cinta dengan Kurapika membuatku tertular sifatnya yang satu itu... ayo kita ke ruanganmu. Bukankah kita mau bicara?" jawabku lagi saat selesai dengan urusanku di dalam.

"Ah ya... ayo."

Dokter muda itu melangkah dengan di ikuti oleh ku.

**Skip time**

"Nee... Kuroro... menurutmu mana yang lebih penting? Sebuah proses atau suatu hasil?" Leorio melihat Kuroro sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Aku lebih suka melihat hasil yang sudah kurencanakan berjalan lancar, tapi aku juga menikmati setiap proses yang terjadi"

"Bagaimana kalau hasil yang terjadi di luar dugaanmu? Apa kau akan menyesali proses yang kau jalani?"

"Aku tak pernah menyesali apa yang terjadi."

"Kau orang yang tegar Kuroro. Aku yakin kau bisa menjalani semua ini mulai dari sekarang." ucapnya lirih.

"Apa keadaan Kurapika seburuk itu? Berapa lama dia bisa bertahan?"

"Kau sendiri menjadi saksi betapa buruknya perkembangan yang dialaminya selama ini. memang sebulan kemarin penurunan kemampuannya berjalan lebih lambat, tapi awal bulan ini mimpi buruk itu kembali datang. Penyakit itu semakin ganas menggerogoti tubuhnya, tak butuh waktu lama sampai dia benar-benar akan lumpuh sepenuhnya. Organ dalam tubuhnya juga mulai terganggu, kejadian malam ini baru awal dari mimpi yang lebih buruk lagi. Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku." Jelas Leorio, lirih.

"Jadi, berapa lama lagi?"

"Aku belum bisa memutuskan sepenuhnya... tapi perkiraanku sampai akhir bulan ini." Jawabnya lirih. Sirat keputus asaan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Sesempit itukah waktuku bersamanya?" tanyaku getir.

"Dia sudah berjuang sangat keras sampai sekarang. Bertahan selama ini adalah suatu keajaiban, dikasus lain tak ada yang bisa bertahan sepertinya. Kurasa kau adalah alasan terkuatnya untuk bisa bertahan sampai detik ini, kau juga pasti tahu dari tatapannya bahwa jiwanya terus berjuang sangat keras sampai sekarang. Banyak yang bilang kesembuhan adalah keajaiban, tapi bagiku keajaiban yang sebenarnya adalah perjuangan untuk sembuh."

"Dia memang gadis yang paling tangguh yang pernah kutemui. Dia tak mau kalah begitu saja dengan penyakit itu, dia akan terus berjuang sampai deru nafasnya yang terakhir."

"Aku tahu itu. Kalian saling mengerti satu sama lain dengan sangat baik, kalian saling memiliki, aku tahu itu dari hari pertama kalian bersama. Aku senang gadis itu tak harus sendirian menghadapi penyakit ini. Sebagai _senpai_ dan teman terbaiknya, aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau selalu menjadi kekuatannya."

"Kau salah, Leorio. Dia yang menjadi semangatku. Dia yang selalu membantuku."

"Yah... kalian saling menyemangati dan akan terus begitu."

"Hn... aku harus kembali sekarang, aku tak mau saat dia bangun nanti aku tak ada di sampingnya."

"Yah... jangan lupa kau juga harus istirahat."

"Yah... ah! Ada satu hal lagi yang salah Leorio,"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Setegar apapun aku, aku tak akan sanggup kalau harus kehilangannya. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan sanggup. Walau seluruh hidup ini kuhabiskan, tapi kurasa kehadirannya tak akan pernah hilang dari hidupku. Sejak awal dia masuk dan menuliskan cerita dilembar kehidupanku sejak itu aku sadar aku tak akan bisa menghapus ceritanya dari sana. Dia melekat terlalu kuat di sana." Aku melangkah keluar ruangannya. Setiap langkah terasa semakin berat dan terasa menyayat hatiku.

**xXxXxX**

_ "Wah... suteki ne~~... hora! Mitte ne... sakura no hana!" gadis pirang itu berlari riang menulusuri jalan setapak yang di penuhi bunga sakura yang tengah bersemi di seluruh kota._

_ "Kau sudah mengatakan itu jutaan kali, Kurapika."_

_ "Memang... tapi aku tak akan pernah bosan mengatakannya."_

_ "Aku tak menyangka kau jadi seperti anak kecil saat melihat sakura."_

_ "Dari kecil aku sangat menyukai sakura. Dulu di panti ada 3 pohon yang akan bermekaran di waktu yang hampir bersamaan."_ Jelasnya dengan mata menerawang.

_ "Di pantiku tak ada bunga sakura, tapi kami masih bisa melihatnya di taman di sekitar panti."_

_ "Sayang sekali... dulu ibu pantiku bilang kalau keindahan sakura yang bermekaran adalah keindahan yang abadi."_

_ "Sakura hanya mekar selama seminggu, nona."_

_ "Aku tahu, tapi apa bagimu itu tak terasa abadi? Bunga sakura hanya mekar dalam waktu seminggu, tapi keindahannya tak akan bisa di lupakan setiap orang dan itu yang buat setiap orang ingin terus melihatnya setiap tahun."_

_ "Jadi ingatan tentang keindahannya yang kau maksud dengan abadi?"_

_ "Um! Karena mekar dengan sangat indah di waktu yang sangat singkat membuat sakura jadi abadi."_

_ "Kesimpulan yang menarik." ku acak pelan rambut pirangnya yang baru saja di potong itu, padahal aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin melihat rambut panjangnya tapi dia selalu menolaknya._

_ "Jangan di acak! Kau menyebalkan!" dia langsung memeluk tanganku._

_ "Kau lucu."_

_ "Nee... Kuroro... aku ingin hidup seperti bunga sakura... walau mekar dalam waktu yang singkat tapi aku ingin terus hidup abadi dalam ingatan setiap orang yang kukenal."_

**xXxXxXx**

**10 februari, 06:00**

_Hari ini Kurapika makin kehilangan kemampuan untuk menggerakan tangan kirinya, jemarinya semakin kaku. Obat-obatan impor mulai di naikkan dosisnya._

**12 Februari, 22:00**

_Malam ini lagi-lagi paru-paru Kurapika 'lupa' untuk bertugas. Ini sudah kali kelima nafasnya berhenti tiba-tiba dan kali ketiga jantungnya berhenti berdetak._

**14 februari**

"Kuroro..."

"Hm?"

"Maaf ya... kau jadi harus begadang lagi tadi malam."

"Jangan minta maaf terus... aku senang bisa membantumu." Ku usap lembut wajahnya. Ia makin kurus sekarang.

"Kau terlalu baik Kuroro... sekarang kau jadi semakin kurus... kau juga semakin sering begadang... jangan sampai kau juga sakit, Kuroro." Ia menatapku dengan cemas.

"Baiklah... kau tak perlu mencemaskanku... aku kuat."

"Kau tetap manusia biasa... kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Ya... setelah ini aku istirahat."

"Keras kepala." Ia melirikku sambil memicingkan mata indahnya, tampak kesal dengan jawabnku barusan.

"Mirip denganmu." Jawabku dengan santai sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Ah ya... bisa tolong ambilkan sesuatu di laci?"

"Apa?" aku melihat laci yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ambil saja dan bukalah." Pintanya kemudian.

Aku membuka laci pelan. Ku lihat ada sebuah kotak berwarna merah di sana. Ku ambil kotak itu dan ku lihat isinya. Coklat.

"Happy Valentine... maaf itu bukan handmade choco seperti biasanya... itu juga bukan coklat yang kubeli langsung, tapi kuharap kau suka."

Aku terdiam. Hanya kupandangi coklat itu, lama.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka? Di buang saja." Ia redengar cemas dan ragu.

"Baka." gumamku pelan.

"Eh?... eh? Kuroro?" gadis itu bingung dengan perkataanku barusan. Tak paham maksudku sebenarnya.

Kupeluk erat tubuhnya. Perasaanku kacau karenanya. Aku senang sekaligus sedih. Bahagia sekaligus teriris. Ini adalah coklat valentine termanis yang kudapatkan.

**Flashback**

"Hei... Kuroro... kau sudah memutuskan impianmu?"

"Hm? Belum." Jawabku singkat.

"Belum juga? Kau payah." Cibirnya.

"Apa itu sangat penting untukmu? Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan tentang ini?" aku melirik ke arahnya dengan ekor mata. Malas rasanya memikirkan sesuatu yang belum terjadi.

"Habis... kau tak pernah menceritakan tentang mimpimu padaku."

"Saat aku tahu apa mimpiku kau adalah orang pertama yang kuberi tahu." Ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Janji ya?"

"Yah... aku janji." Mengangguk pelan, kemudian melanjutkan bacaanku yang sempat terganggu olehnya.

"Baguslah." Senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya, aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"Nee... Kuroro... apa kau masih ingat tentang obrolan kita di malam tahun baru itu?" lanjutnya lagi sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Tentang impian?" tebakku asal. Aku tak benar-benar ingat apa yang kubicarakan dulu dengannya.

"Bukan... diamond dust." Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, seraya melirik ke arahku.

"Ah ya... aku belum sempat menanyakan soal itu." aku teringat tentang obrolan santai waktu itu dan melirik ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu, ada sebuah legenda tentang diamond dust... di katakan kalau kau melihatnya dengan orang yang kau cintai, maka cintamu dengan orang itu akan bersatu selamanya dan kalian tak akan terpisahkan selamanya."

"Lucu rasanya mendengarmu mengatakan kata-kata yang melankolis seperti itu." kekehan pelan keluar dari mulutku.

"Jangan tertawa! Bukan itu yang ingin kubahas, aku juga tak peduli dengan legenda itu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin memperlihatkan keindahan diamond dust itu padamu." Ia terlihat kesal dan langsung membnarkan duduknya seraya mencubit pinggangku.

"Ok... maaf... suatu hari nanti kita akan lihat diamond dust itu bersama." Aku menghindar sambil merangkulnya kembali ke dalam pelukanku.

"Apa akan ada 'suatu saat' untukku?" tanyanya getir.

"Aku berjanji... aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa melihatnya bersamamu." Ikrarku padanya seraya mengecup ujung kepalanya.

"Arigatou." Kurapika memelukku, bisa kurasakan ia tersenyum dalam pelukanku.

**End of flashback**

** 17 februari**

_Hari ini keadaan Kurapika lebih baik. Kulit putihnya tak lagi pucat, walau kemampuan tangan kanannya tak kembali, tapi Leorio bilang ini adalah awal yang baik, ia mulai melakukan terapi motoriknya kembali hari ini._

**19 februari, 08:00**

_Ini adalah hari kedua Kurapika kembali melakukan terapi motoriknya, tapi keadaannya tak sebaik kemarin, dia kembali pucat dan melemah._

** 19 februari, 10:00**

_Kurapika tiba-tiba pingsan di ruang terapi. Keadaannya menurun drastis. Jantung dan paru-parunya berhenti berfungsi. Kini dia di ruang ICU._

**19 februari, 15:00**

_Ini kali kelima jantung Kurapika berhenti mendadak. Leorio dan tim dokter memutuskan untuk menanamkan alat bantu di jantungnya. Kurapika masuk ruang operasi jam 15:10_

**19 februari, 22:00**

_Setelah tujuh jam di ruang operasi, Kurapika akhirnya di bawa keluar ruang operasi. Tim dokter berhasil memasang alat bantu jantung sementara. Kini Kurapika berada di ruang ICU dengan pengawasan penuh dari dokter, Leorio dan aku._

"Kau istirahatlah... kau juga belum makan kan?" Leorio duduk di sebelahku. Aku melihat ke arahnya dan menutup jurnalku.

"Nanti saja... aku masih mau melihat keadaan Kurapika."

"Dia aman dalam pengawasan kami... kau makan dan istirahatlah... itu yang paling kau butuhkan sekarang." Leorio menepuk bahuku pelan.

"... Yah... hey... Leorio... bisa kita bicara?" ku senderkan tubuhku di punggung kursi. Tatapanku mengawang jauh ke langit-langit rumah sakit.

"Boleh... tapi kita bicara di kafetaria rumah sakit biar kau bisa makan juga." dia bangkit dan menarik tanganku perlahan.

**xXxXxX**

"Jadi... apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Leorio melihat ke arahku. Kami baru saja menghabiskan makanan kami, entah ini harus disebut makan malam atau apa.

"Berapa lama lagi?" ucapku padanya. Kubiarkan kata-kataku mengambang di udara tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"... Tak lama lagi... alat yang dipasang ini hanya bertahan sementara... paling lama mungkin tengah bulan depan." setelah diam sejenak, lelaki kurus itu menjawab pertanyaan tak pasti dariku, tatapannya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Begitukah? Lebih lama dari prediksimu sebelumnya... kurasa itu lebih baik." kuseruput kopiku. Tenggorokanku terasa pahit, entah karena pahitnya kopi atau pahitnya kenyataan yang harus kudengar.

"Yah... maaf karena hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan untuknya. Dia bertahan selama ini pun suatu keajaiban... aku masih gagal menjadi dokter untuknya." kulihat Leorio menggenggam erat tangannya, penyesalan terlihat di dirinya.

"Jangan minta maaf. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau selalu membantuku menjaga dan merawatnya selama ini. Aku tahu selama ini kau menyimpan perasaan yang lebih padanya, tapi kau tetap mendukung kami. Aku juga berterima kasih untuk itu. Kau selalu menjadi sosok sahabat dan _senpai_ yang baik untuknya. Arigatou." aku menunduk dalam, meluapkan rasa terima kasihku selama ini.

"Eh?... Kuroro...?" tak pernah melihatku menundukkan kepala, pasti membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku memang tak yakin bisa hidup tenang tanpa dia di sisi, tapi aku lebih tak mau melihat dia menderita seperti ini. Aku akan belajar," Leorio hanya diam dan menatap ke arahku. "ah ya... boleh aku membawanya keluar untuk satu hari?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Lakukanlah kalau itu bisa membuat kalian bahagia. Aku ingin kalian bahagia, buatlah dia kembali tersenyum." Pintanya.

"Tak perlu kau ingatkan itu, akan selalu kulakukan itu untuknya. Akan ku kirimkan foto senyum terbaik miliknya nanti." Aku bangkit dari kursiku.

"Akan kutunggu itu." Hanya itu yang kudengar darinya.

Aku kembali berjalan ke arah kamar Kurapika. Entah kekuatan apa yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku, tapi aku merasa lebih kuat sekarang. Aku memang tak benar-benar yakin akan bisa bertahan tanpanya, tapi aku lebih tak ingin melihat dia menderita seperti ini. Ku hentikan langkahku di depan ruang ICU, kulihat sosoknya yang tengah berbaring dari luar, begitu damai, entah hanya persaaanku atau ini memang kenyataan, tapi dia jauh lebih cantik sekarang tak peduli betapa kurusnya ia. Aku masuk perlahan ke dalam ruangan itu, ku langkahkan kakiku mendekati tempat tidurnya.

"Hai... putri tidurku yang cantik. Apa kau mimpi indah disana? Bangunlah... aku masih ingin melihat senyum indahmu sekali lagi." Aku menggenggam tangannya, erat.

Ku cium pelan tangannya, masih sedingin es. Kututup mata perlahan, menikmati aroma tubuhnya yang menyeruak dari tangannya, merasakan lembut tangan putihnya. Ingin kunikmati malam indah ini bersama.

**xXxXxX**

Aku terbangun di esok paginya, Kurapika sudah bangun dari tidur pulasnya, tangan kirinya bermain dengan rambut hitamku. Gadis pirang itu menatapku lembut dengan mata saphirenya, senyum manis terkembang di wajah tirusnya.

"Ohayou." sapanya lembut.

Aku bangkit dan sedikit meregangkan tubuhku. Kubalas sapaannya itu dengan senyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Jauh lebih baik?" aku mengelus rambut pirangnya yang mulai panjang.

"Aku masih bisa merasakan detak jantungku disini... kurasa aku baik sekarang." ia menyentuh dadanya kemudian kembali tersenyum kepada ku.

"Baguslah... kau butuh sesuatu?"

Gadisku itu menggeleng perlahan. Ia melihat keluar jendela, memperhatikan hamparan salju yang terpapar disana.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan berakhir dan bunga sakura akan mekar... halaman rumah sakit pasti akan jauh lebih indah dari sekarang."

"Yaah.. sebentar lagi kelopak bunga yang paling kau sukai akan segera memenuhi halaman rumah sakit."

Gadis itu mengangguk perlahan kemudian menutup matanya. Tak lama, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Apa yang kau bayangkan?"

"Kencan kita di bawah bunga sakura... aku membuatkanmu makanan dan kita menikmati _hanami_ bersama."

Aku kembali diam dan menatap gadisku dalam. Hingga detik ini aku masih menyalahkan Tuhan atas takdir yang harus kami jalani ini. Gadis ini begitu penuh semangat, ia tak mau kalah dari apa pun, bahkan dari penyakitnya yang selalu menggerogoti waktunya.

"... Kuroro... berjanjilah padaku." gadis itu telah membuka matanya dan beralih memandang ke arahku.

Tak ada jawaban dariku, aku hanya menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Berjanjilah jangan pernah menangis di pemakamanku nanti. Berjanjilah kalau kau kembali menajalani hidupmu tanpa diriku. Berjanjilah bahwa kau tak akan berpikir bodoh untuk segera menyusulku. Berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup, Kuroro. Aku sangat ingin kau bahagia."

Permintaan Kurapika tadi begitu menyayat hatiku. Tatapannya yang begitu tulus membuatku lebih terluka. Aku hanya terdiam, tak bisa menemukan jawaban yang pasti untuk permintaannya tadi.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya... karena aku sudah tahu apa jawaban darimu." di gerakkannya tangan kiri dengan susah payah, berusaha untuk menggenggam tanganku. Kuraih tangannya, kemudian menciumnya perlahan. Kupeluk tubuh mungilnya itu.

"Istirahlah lagi... besok kita akan pergi kencan." bisikku kemudian. Aku bisa merasakan anggukan kecil dalam pelukanku.

**xXxXxX**

**Malam hari**

** 20 Februari, 16:30**

_Dua jam yang lalu Kurapika kembali kehilangan kesadarannya, setelah pemeriksaan, di ketahui alat bantu yang kemarin di pasang bermasalah. Sepuluh menit lagi Kurapika akan masuk ruang operasi._

**20 Februari, 19:00**

_Oprasi Kurapika berhasil, sekarang keadaannya lebih stabil._

Aku melihat Leorio duduk di depan ruang operasi. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, rambutnya yang biasa berdiri menantang gravitasi di biarkan terjatuh ke depan dahinya. Ia masih memakai seragam operasinya. Aku menutup jurnalku dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Aku terdiam di depannya.

Untuk beberapa saat ia tak menyadari kehadiranku karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tapi tak lama ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke arahku. Sebuah senyum lirih terukir di sana.

"Kau mau minum denganku?" tawarnya kemudian.

"Setahuku kalau dokter tak boleh minum."

"Tak boleh kalau sampai mabuk, tapi kalau hanya sekedar minum 1-2 gelas mungkin tak masalah," ralatnya kemudian

"Kau juga bisa meninggalkan Kurapika sekarang... dia berada di bawah pengawasan yang tepat." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kurasa itu pilihan yang baik." Aku mengiyakan dengan segera.

"Baiklah... aku akan segera ganti baju."

Aku mengangguk perlahan.

.

**Skip time**

.

Mobil silver milik Leorio menembus jalanan kota yang sepi. Jam sudah menunjukan lewat tengah malam. Hari telah berganti sekarang, tapi baik kami berdua tak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi sekarang. Baru sekitar 10 menit kami berada dalam mobil untuk menembus kota, tak ada satu pun percakapan yang tercipta diantara kami. Leorio masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, begitu pun denganku. Begitu banyak hal yang kupikirkan sekarang, karena terlalu banyak sampai aku tak tahu harus mengurainya dari mana. Mobil silver Leorio menepi. Aku melihat keluar dan menemukan sebuah kedai _sake_ tak jauh dari tempat Leorio memarkirkan mobilnya. Kami keluar.

"Jadi... apa rencanamu sekarang?" itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dari Leorio sejak kebisuan kami selama hampir setengah jam tadi.

Aku diam. Mengambil botol _sake_ yang terletak manis di atas meja dan menuangkannya kepada masing-masing cangkir kami.

"Kalau kau berncana keluar dengannya, hari ini adalah waktu yang paling tepat... keadaanya akan sangat baik hari ini." lanjutnya lagi seraya mengambil secangkir sake yang telah terisi.

"Begitu kah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengajaknya hari ini... firasatku juga bilang kalau hari ini adalah hari yang sangat baik."

"Kalau begitu pergilah dari subuh, jauh sebelum matahari terbit. Agar kalian bisa bersama lebih lama. Kurasa dia akan sadar tengah malam nanti" sarannya kemudian.

Aku mengangguk perlahan sambil meminum sake.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan rencana?"

Aku menggeleng. tak ada yang kupikirkan selain membayangkan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Kurasa semua akan terasa menyenangkan saat bersamanya." Ucapku kemudian.

"Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian." Senyum terukir di wajahnya, kali ini bukan senyum getir seperti yang biasa ia perlihatkan, ini adalah sebuah senyuman tulus darinya.

"Arigatou. Aku akan menikmati hari ini dengan sangat baik karena aku tahu tak akan ada waktu lagi."

Leorio tak menjawab, ia hanya mengisi cangkirnya yang telah kosong kemudian meminumnya. Bukan jawaban yang kubutuhkan, lagipula aku sudah tahu jawaban itu dari lama dan aku sudah bersiap dengan semuanya, apa pun itu.

"Kurasa kita harus kembali sekarang... kau tak boleh terlalu banyak minum pak dokter... aku juga harus istirahat untuk mempersiapkan tenagaku." Aku menaruh cawanku dan bersiap bangkit dari kursiku.

Leorio mengangguk perlahan kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Kami mengeluarkan dompet dan membayar minuman kami. Mobil silver Leorio pun kembai di pacu menuju rumah sakit.

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**Author POV**

Udara masih terlalu dingin, jam pun masih menunjukan tengah malam, terlalu dini untuk memulai segala kegiatan. Kuroro yang sudah sibuk menyiapkan semua hal yang ia butuhkan untuk kencannya hari ini. Ia memang hanya tidur sekitar 15 menit, tapi itu sangat cukup untuknya hari ini. Semua energinya telah kembali.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap ke arah sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang yang tengah terlelap di tempat tidur. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok gadis itu, gadis yang selama ini mewarnai kertas putih dalam buku hidupnya. Dibelainya lembut rambut dan pipi gadis itu. Gadis itu lebih kurus sekarang, Kuroro bisa melihat jelas tulang pipi gadis itu menonjol disana. Dikecup lembut dahi gadis itu penuh kasih. Kecupan lembut itu membangunkan sang gadis dari tidur panjangnya.

"Ohayou, putri tidurku." sapanya ramah seraya mengecup pipi gadis itu.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum lembut menggantikan jawaban dari sapaan pria yang selama ini ia cintai.

_"Maaf telah membuatmu begitu menderita seperti ini, Kuroro... aku harap kau bisa cepat kembali bahagia."_ mohon gadis itu dalam hati. Ia menatap pria itu dalam.

"Kenapa hari ini kau begitu rapi, Kuroro? Apa kau mau pergi?"

"Bukan aku yang pergi, tapi kita. Kita akan berkencan hari ini dan aku berjanji kalau hari ini akan jadi hari yang tak terlupakan." Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan begitu lembut, senyum bahagia terukir disana.

Kurapika mengangguk senang.

_"Aku rela berkorban apa pun untuk membuatmu bahagia hari ini... aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Tuhan... kalau kau mendengar ini, aku mohon untuk hari ini saja, ambil semua rasa sakitku. Aku mohon izinkan aku untuk membuatnya bahagia di hari ini, Tuhan... hanya sekali ini saja. Aku tak akan egois lagi di hadapan-Mu, Tuhan" _pinta gadis itu kembali dari lubuk hatinya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk kita... aku juga sudah meminta suster datang dan membantumu mempersiapkan diri."

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Melihat diamond dust. Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk melihatnya kan? Sebelum musim dingin berakhir."

"Hu um. Ini waktu yang tepat, kita harus pergi secepatnya agar sampai sebelum matahari terbit."

Kuroro tersenyum. Ia sadar, mungkin ini adalah waktu terakhir mereka bersama tapi tak sedikit pun ia menyesali semua ini. Ia telah berjanji akan membuat gadisnya bahagia hari ini.

**xXxXxX**

Kurapika duduk di salah satu bangku halte sambil menulis secarik kertas berwarna jingga yang tadi dibelinya di minimarket, tangan kanannya yang masih bisa digerakan menuliskan semua yang meresahkannya dalam kertas itu. Senyum terus terkembang di wajahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" tanya Kuroro yang baru saja datang sambil membawa minuman hangat, asap putih yang mengepul menjadi tanda perbedaan suhu antara minuman itu dan udara pagi yang masih dingin.

Kurapika menggeleng pelan dan memasukkan surat itu ke dalam amplop berwarna senada. Ia bersyukur telah berhasil menyelesaikan suratnya sebelum Kuroro datang.

"Bus kita belum datang juga ya?" gadis pirang itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebentar lagi datang ko." Jawab Kuroro sambil menyodorkan minuman hangat yang tadi dibelinya pada Kurapika.

Kurapika mengangguk-angguk. Ia menyeruput minuman itu pelan. Kehangatan menyambar pelan dari tenggorokan hingga perutnya, membuat tubuhnya yang kedinginan kembali hangat.

"Aku tak percaya akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk melihat diamond dust bersamaku." Lirik Kurapika sambil tersenyum lembut, kepulan asap putih terlihat di sekitar bibirnya dengan semburat merah di wajah.

"Aku hanya penasaran, seindah apa diamond dust itu sampai kau terus membicarakannya." Jawabku santai seraya merangkulnya.

"Sangat indah. Kau harus melihatnya langsung. Semoga kita datang tepat waktu." Pintanya sambil kembali menyeruput minumannya.

"Kita sudah berangkat sepagi ini, kurasa kita akan datang tepat waktu. Nah, bis kita sudah datang." Kuroro melihat sebuah puncak bus yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

**xXxXxX**

Hamparan salju putih yang diterangi lampu jalanan bagaikan permata menyambut mereka saat tiba di perhentian bus terakhir yang juga merupakan bus terakhir hari ini. Kuroro melihat jam di ponselnya. Jam 02:30. Mereka masih terlalu pagi saat sampai disini.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melihat diamond dust." Aku merangkul tubuh Kurapika dan merapatkan jaketnya, menghalau dingin.

"Karena kita sudah sampai sini, akan kuperlihatkan pemandangan lain yang tak kalah indah padamu." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum riang. Sinar matanya berkilat bahagia.

"Baiklah tuan putri. Kau bisa jalan sendiri?" aku cemas tubuh ringkihnya belum siap banyak bergerak.

"Tenang, aku kuat. Hari ini adalah hari terbaikku, aku jauh lebih baik sekarang." Jawabnya penuh percaya diri. Sudah lama dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya seperti ini. seakan tersihir, aku pun ikut bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu tunjukan jalannya, biar kita bisa cepat sampai." Aku menggandeng tangannya.

Kurapika mengangguk dan memeluk tanganku erat.

**xXxXxX**

Hamparan lampu-lampu yang menyinari kota di malam hari terpapar di hadapan, kontras dengan putihnya salju di sekitar. Temaram lampu untuk hiasan natal pun terlihat dengan jelas dari sini. Aku duduk di sebelah Kurapika, kami memandang pemandangan malam kota dari puncak bukit kecil ini. duduk berdua di bangku taman yang tersedia, di bawah naungan jutaan bintang di atas kami, berbicara tentang banyak hal. Senyum tak pernah terlepas dari wajah cantik gadisku. Meski tampak kedinginan, ia tak terlihat lelah menceritakan banyak hal padaku.

"Kau belum juga menemukan mimpimu, Kuroro?" tanyanya sambil memainkan jemariku.

Aku menggeleng pelan, menaruh daguku di puncak kepalanya.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Mimpiku yang sebenarnya." Ucapnya padaku, dengan nada penuh kebanggaan seperti yang dulu sering ia tunjukan padaku.

"Oya? Memang apa mimpimu?" aku melonggarkan pelukan dan melihat kearahnya.

"Kalau memang aku bisa hidup kembali di kehidupan mendatang, aku ingin jadi orang yang sangat berharga untukmu dan menyaksikan kebahagianmu bersama." Ucapnya tulus. Tak ada keraguan yang kulihat dari iris saphirre indahnya.

Hatiku mencelos mendengarnya. Aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya, aku merasa rapuh di depannya. Aku memeluk tubuhnya, menyembunyikan kesedihanku. Ia balas memelukku dan tersenyum lembut. Andai ia tahu betapa hancur hatiku mendengarnya sekarang, tapi aku berjanji akan membuatnya bahagia hari ini.

**xXxXxX**

Kami berjalan melewati hutan pinus, mengikuti jalan setapak. Sudah sekitar setengah jam kami berjalan. Aku melirik ke arah Kurapika yang berada dalam rangkulanku. Bibir bawahnya bergetar menahan dingin.

"Apa kau lelah? Mau ku gendong?" tawarku padanya.

Kurapika menggeleng perlahan, ia masih berkeras untuk berjalan sendiri meski nafasnya agak tersengal.

"Kalau kau terus berkeras, kita akan lebih lama sampai dan mungkin melewatkan untuk melihat diamond dust bersama." Aku sedikit menakutinya, berharap dia mau mendengarkanku kali ini.

Kurapika tampak diam dan menimbang-nimbang, pada akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju. Aku berjongkok di depannya, memintanya untuk naik ke punggungku. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di punggungku pelan. aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya sudah ringan sekarang.

"Kau tunjukan jalannya ya." Ucapku pelan seraya bangkit dan mulai berjalan.

"Kau hangat Kuroro." ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leherku.

"Jangan terlalu kencang, nanti aku kehabisan nafas." Candaku padanya.

Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Nee... Kuroro, kau tahu? Dari dulu pelukanmu adalah tempat yang paling kusuka, karena meski kau orang yang sangat dingin dan minim ekspresi, namun pelukanmu sangat hangat dan nyaman. Rasanya semua keluh kesahku bisa hilang dalam sekejap." Kurapika berucap, ia menempelkan pipnya pada pipiku.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan sering memelukmu." Aku masih melangkah melewati hutan pinus.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan. kami terus melangkah, sekitar lima menit kemudian aku melihat ujung dari hutan pinus.

"Kita hampir sampai, Kurapika."

"Um. Sebentar lagi kita akan melihat diamond dust bersama."

Padang salju putih yang bagai permadani menyambut kami. Kami sudah sampai di puncak lain bukit. Tak ada apa-apa disini selain salju dan beberapa pohon pinus di depan.

"Dimana diamond dustnya?" aku melihat sekitar.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan melihatnya. Turunkan aku disini." Pintanya.

Aku menurutinya, menurunkannya kemudian merangkulnya dengan erat.

"Saat matahari terbit kau akan melihat diamond dust yang sangat indah. Kau harus melihatnya baik-baik, karena fenomena ini tak berlangsung terlalu lama." Jelas Kurapika dengan penuh semangat.

Aku hanya mengangguk, menyiapkan kamera ponselku untuk merekam momen terindah dalam hidupku.

Matahari mulai terlihat, binar keemasaannya memancar malu-malu. Butiran kristal salju di udara terkena sinar keemasan mentari, menciptakan kilauan indah bagai permata di udara. Kami di kelilingi butiran permata indah itu, aku merekam fenomena ini dan mengarahkan kameraku ke arah gadisku yang cantik. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Butiran permata itu membuat wajahnya semakin berkilau, dengan rambut blonde yang terlihat begitu lembut untuk di sentuh, kulit putih merona dan bibir merah miliknya. Inilah gadisku, gadis yang paling cantik yang pernah ku temui dan miliki. Kurapika melihat ke arahku dan memberikan senyum terindah miliknya. Aku menurunkan ponselku dan memeluk tubuhnya.

Kurapika membalas pelukanku erat dan bergumam pelan. cukup lama kami berpelukan, sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukan kami. Gadis itu menatapku, iris mata kami bertemu, ia berjinjit dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Sebuah ciuman lembut, aku dapat merasakan bibirnya dingin, kupeluk pinggangnya dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukanku. Kurapika membiarkanku kemudian memeluk leherku. Kurapika tersenyum di sela ciuman kami.

"Arigatou, Kuroro." ucapnya setelah melepas ciuman kami. Ia kembali menghadiahkan senyum terindahnya untukku.

Aku kembali mengangkat ponsel dan mengabadikan senyum terindahnya itu. tak ada lagi diamond dust di sekitar kami, namun ia tak kehilangan sedikitpun sinar kebahagiannya. Ia masih tetap wanita paling cantik.

"Akan kukirimkan foto ini pada Leorio, aku sudah berjanji akan mengirimkan fotomu yang sedang tersenyum." Ucapku sambil melihat hasil jepretan kameraku, puas.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk setuju.

**xXxXxX**

Aku berjalan kembali melewati hutan pinus dengan Kurapika di gendongan. Ia sempat berkeras untuk berjalan sendiri namun aku menentangnya.

"Nee... Kuroro." panggilnya pelan.

"Hm?" jawabku singkat sambil melihat sekitar, takut kami terjatuh.

"Apakah tadi kubilang kalau pelukanmu itu sangat nyaman dan hangat?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Hu um. Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Apa aku juga bilang bahwa punggungmu tempat yang nyaman?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku baru menyadarinya, bahwa punggungmu juga sangat nyaman. Aku merasa aman dan tenang disini." Ucapnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku hanya terdiam, mendengarkan.

"Apa kau masih ingat janjimu padaku dulu?"

"Janji yang mana?" tanyaku balik. Begitu banyak janjiku yang belum terkabul untuknya.

"Janji bahwa aku adalah orang pertama yang tahu tentang impianku. Kau berubah menjadi pelupa sekarang." Jelasnya sambil mencubit pipiku pelan.

"Ah? Janji yang itu, iya kau akan jadi orang pertama yang tahu tentang itu. aku berjanji."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau berjanji untuk mengabulkan permintaanku?" ia mengusap pipiku dengan lembut, tangannya semakin dingin.

"Permintaan apa?" tanyaku padanya, aku mengusap punggung tangannya lembut.

"Aku mohon berbahagialah, jangan menangis lagi. Temukan mimpimu dan kejar itu sampai kau mendapatkannya. Hanya itu pintaku. Kau bisa melakukannya kan?" ia menidurkan kepalanya di bahuku.

Aku mengangguk pelan tanda setuju. Langkahku terasa semakin berat.

"Arigatou... terima kasih untuk selama ini dan semua yang telah kau lakukan. Aku bersyukur bisa memilikimu. Terima kasih karena kau selalu menjadi penolong untukku. Terima kasih untuk semua cinta yang kau berikan selama ini. terima kasih Kuroro." bisiknya pelan, suaranya semakin lemah dan pelan.

Aku kembali mengangguk dan mengeratkan gendonganku.

"Terima kasih juga telah hadir dalam kehidupanku, Kurapika. Kau gadis yang luar biasa. Terima kasih untuk semua pelajaran yang kau berikan, semua cerita yang kau dengarkan padaku, semua warna yang torehkan dalam setiap lembar hidupku, semua keindahan yang kau perlihatkan padaku dan semua cinta yang kau curahkan padaku. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, namamu akan jadi cerita paling indah dalam hidupku. Ku mohon teruslah tersenyum untukku." Ujarku pada akhirnya.

Ia mengangguk pelan di bahuku, menghadapkan bibirnya pada bahuku dan tersenyum pelan. aku ikut tersenyum, aku yakin itu adalah salah satu dari senyum terbaiknya. Pelukannya pada leherku perlahan terlepas, aku tak mendengar lagi suara darinya. Hatiku terasa begitu sakit, setiap langkah terasa semakin berat untukku.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak tuan putriku. Semua rasa sakit dan penderitaanmu telah hilang bersama angin. Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku, tunggu aku disana dan sambutlah aku dengan senyum terindah milikmu. Selamat jalan, sayang." Ucapku pelan padanya yang terbaring dalam gendonganku.

**xXxXxX**

**1 tahun kemudian.**

Angin hangat musim semi berhembus pelan membelai semua makhluk hidup. Tunas-tunas baru akan tumbuh sebentar lagi, burung-burung mulai bernyanyi menyambut kehadiran sang musim semi.

**Drrrt... drrrt...**

Getaran ponsel di meja mengintrupsi kegiatanku dari segala kesibukanku. Aku melihat layar ponsel. Nama Leorio terlihat disana.

-Ah? Maaf, aku ada janji denganmu ya? Aku akan segera bersiap pergi.- ucapku segera saat mengangkat telepon.

-Sudah kuduga kau akan lupa, kutunggu di tempat biasa. Jangan terlalu lama, aku ada oprasi setelah ini.- rutuknya kesal.

-Hm.- jawabku singkat seraya menutup telepon.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, Pika." Salamku pada seekor kucing cantik berbulu keemasan bermata indah. Kucing yang kupanggil 'Pika' itu hanya melihat ke arahku dengan mata besar indahnya kemudian mengeong pelan, mengiringi kepergianku.

**. . .**

Aku memasuki kafe, melihat sekitar dan menemukan Leorio yang sudah menungguku dengan tidak sabar, terlihat dengan gelagatnya yang tak bisa diam.

"Kau lama sekali. Aku ada oprasi setelah ini, kau pikir aku tak sibuk ya?" hardiknya dengan segera setelah melihatku duduk di depannya.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku? Sepertinya itu hal yang sangat penting." Tanyaku langsung pada intinya. "Sebelum itu, apa kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk kepergianmu? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya dokter muda itu penasaran.

"Aku sudah menemukan impianku dan aku ingin menepati janjiku dulu sebelum mengucapkannya padamu." Jawabku dengan santai.

Mendengar jawaban dariku Leorio tak berkomentar, hanya tersenyum.

"Dan kurasa aku bisa menepati janjiku sekarang dan kau sudah siap untuk itu." Leorio tersenyum sambil merogoh sesuatu di kantung jasnya.

"Janji? Janji apa?" aku tak mengerti maksud ucapannya kali ini.

"Setahun yang lalu aku menerima surat dari Kurapika, dalam suratnya ia memintaku berjanji untuk memberikan ini padamu saat kau sudah siap, kurasa ini adalah waktunya." Pria berambut jabrik itu mengeluarkan sepucuk surat berwarna jingga. Aku mengingatnya sebagai surat yang ditulis Kurapika setahun yang lalu dalam perjalan kami melihat diamond dust. Surat itu kini sudah di tanganku.

"Kau bisa membacanya nanti. Aku telah menepati janjiku padanya, semoga dia tak akan marah." Lanjutnya lagi sambil tertawa pelan.

Aku menggeleng. "Dia tak akan marah. Kau senpai yang selalu ia kagumi dan sayangi jadi dia pasti akan tersenyum sekarang." Ujarku padanya. Aku menyentuh surat itu, masih tersimpan dengan rapi.

"Jangan membuatku tersipu sekarang, itu tak ada gunanya."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Aku akan membacanya nanti saat mengunjunginya." Lanjutku lagi.

"Um. Nikmatilah waktumu.

**xXxXxX**

_"Untukmu, sayangku._

_Jika saat kau menemukan surat ini, ada seseorang di sampingmu yang menatap dengan wajah cemas, bisakah kau berhenti membacanya?_

_Untukmu yang menyambut hari esok,_

_Apakah aku masih membuatmu menderita? Apakah kau berhenti bersedih?_

_Sikap canggungmu adalah kebohongan ringan yang selalu terus menyemangatiku._

_Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi._

_Bahkan jika kau terlalu sedih melihat surat ini sekarang, jangan berbalik dan ragu._

_Aku hanya mencintaimu._

_Bisakah kau tersenyum padaku?_

_Cinta ini adalah cinta abadi._

_Untukmu yang hidup saat ini,_

_Pertemuan kita adalah segalanya bagiku._

_Aku sangat bahagia._

_Tapi, aku hanya kepingan kehidupanmu yang terukir mulai sekarang._

_Jadi, bahkan jika surat ini begitu menyiksamu, jangan berpikir untuk kembali._

_Aku hanya orang yang mencintaimu._

_Jangan takut untuk jatuh cinta lagi._

_Cinta kita ini akan menjadi cinta abadi. _

_Bahkan jika aku menjadi debu dan menghilang ke langit,_

_Terbawa oleh angin musim dingin yang akan datang._

_Aku tak akan pernah melupakan senyummu dan juga kebaikanmu yang tak berujung._

_Saat aku terlahir kembali sekali lagi dan aku bertemu denganmu lagi._

_Hanya satu pintaku, yang terpenting aku harap saat itu ada orang baik yang tersenyum di sisimu._

_Aku yakin dia akan bahagiakanmu._

_Selamat tinggal."_

**"P.S. I Love You."**

** xXxXxX**

Aku menutup surat pelan, kemudian menatap langit luas. Hembusan angin membawa kelopak bunga sakura. Aku tersenyum.

"Hei ratuku. Apa kau tidur tenang disana? Aku datang lagi hari ini." ucapku pada pusara di depanku. Terukir nama gadisku disana. Kurapika Kuruta.

"Aku sudah membaca suratmu, aku harap kau melihatku sambil tersenyum disana." Aku menaruh surat jingganya di dekat fotonya yang sedang tersenyum yang tertempel di pusaranya.

"Aku kesini untuk menepati salah satu janjiku padamu. Aku telah menemukan impianku dan kau adalah orang pertama yang kuberi tahu tentang itu. Kau lihat ini?" aku menaruh sebuah foto bunga sakura yang baru saja mekar. Foto pertama yang kuambil tiga bulan lalu.

"Itu adalah bunga sakura yang baru saja mekar. Bunga yang sangat kau sukai. Dulu kau pernah bermimpi ingin hidup seperti sakura kan? Tanpa kau sadari, kau adalah bunga sakura untukku. Kau mekar dengan sangat indah dan tak akan pernah terganti keindahannya. Mulai sekarang aku akan memfoto keindahan sakura dan diamond dust di setiap tempat dan memperlihatkannya padamu. Itulah mimpiku." Lanjutku kemudian.

"Kau bisa sedikit tenangkan sekarang? Jangan cemaskan aku. Berbahagialah disana dan tunggu aku datang. Itulah pintaku padamu." Aku mengusap foto Kurapika di pusara itu.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi. Aku akan kembali nanti." Pamitku. Aku bangkit dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Kelopak bunga sakura yang terbawa angin di sepanjang jalan mengantar kepergianku.

_"Kuroro."_ suara lembut yang begitu kukenal memanggilku dari belakang. Aku berbalik menghadap pusara Kurapika kembali, mungkin hanya ilusiku atau aku yang terlalu merindukannya, aku dapat melihat sosoknya disana. Gadisku terlihat begitu cantik di balutan gaun putihnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia memandang ke arahku. Aku ikut tersenyum dan kembali berjalan.

"I Love U, Kurapika." Ucapku pada angin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN.**_

**A/N : terima kasih bagi yang bersedia untuk baca lanjutan fic ini... semoga dapat menjawab rasa penasaran yang pernah muncul dulu di pikiran pembaca fic ini sebelumnya.. qiessa harap masih ada yang bersedia mereview fic ini... arigatou ^^.. have a nice day ^^/**


End file.
